


The best Hogwarts House

by mfingenius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfingenius/pseuds/mfingenius
Summary: Harry and Draco have a tickle fight. That's all.





	The best Hogwarts House

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [The Best Hogwarts House [Traducción]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503131) by [Personaje](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Personaje/pseuds/Personaje)



“Back off, Potter.” Draco says, eyes narrowed.

Harry grins. He’s on top of Draco, one hand pinning his wrists to the mattress, effectively immobilizing him. His other hand is perfectly free for what he’s planning to do.

“I’m not ticklish.” Draco tries, chewing on his lower lip.

“Oh, I know you better than that, love.” Harry says, tightening his hold on Draco’s wrists and running his fingertips up Draco’s ribs. Draco tries to squirm away, pressing his lips together to avoid a giggle. He’s so ticklish Harry barely has to touch him at all to have him a laughing mess. “You can avoid this; say Gryffindor is the best Hogwarts House.”

“Never.” Draco says, upturning his nose. 

“We’ll see,” Harry says, with what could possibly be perceived as an evil grin.

“Harry, no,” Draco says, already squirming. “Wait, I-”

Harry attacks. In less than three seconds, Draco is laughing and squirming desperately, trying to get away, but Harry doesn’t let up. He lets go of Draco’s wrists and begins tickling him with both hands. Draco tries to push him off, and, when that doesn’t work, tries to pull his hands away, but he’s too weak with laughter to stop Harry.

“No, Harry, please, wait, stop-” Draco cries between peals of laughter, and Harry can’t keep the fond smile off his face when he looks down at his boyfriend’s flushed, happy face.

“Ready to surrender, love?” He asks, pausing for a moment to let Draco catch his breath.

“Never,” Draco says playfully. He tries to tickle Harry’s stomach, even though he knows Harry is much less ticklish, and Harry grins.

“Oh, it’s on now, love.” He says. 

He tickles Draco ruthlessly, and, even struggling for breath, Draco tries to tickle him back. It’s not very effective, but it does weaken Harry enough that Draco manages to knock him off him, rolling them on the bed so that he’s now on top of Harry.

Harry doesn’t let him get too excited; he wraps his legs around Draco’s waist, effectively trapping him from squirmig away when he begins to tickle his stomach cruelly.

“No, Harry, stop!” Draco squeals, crying from how much he’s laughing.

“You can give up whenever you want, love.” Harry reminds him, rolling them again so that he’s on top again, carefully pulling Draco closer so that he doesn’t fall off the bed or hit his head against the headboard.

“I - I give up, I give up!” Draco says, when Harry continues.

“Go ahead,” Harry grins. He doesn’t stop, doesn’t let Draco catch his breath, and Draco struggles to speak between laughter.

“I - Gryffindor - is the - the be- best - Hogwartshouse!” Draco manages to get out, pushing the last few words together to get them out quicker.

Harry laughs and finally stops his tickling.

“It is,” he says smugly, watching as Draco catches his breath and looks up at him, cheeks flushed and eyes shining.

“You’re devious, Potter.” He says.

“You say the sweetest things, love,” Harry cups his cheek and kisses him soundly. He pulls away to soon, for Draco’s tastes, if his pout is anything to go by. He rubs their noses together lightly. “I love you. More than anything.”

“More than anything,” Draco repeats breathily, kissing Harry again. When Harry pulls away, he pouts again, looking up at him with wide grey eyes. “Don’t tease. Kiss me again.”

“How could I ever resist?” Harry says teasingly, leaning down to kiss Draco once again. 

He pulls his boyfriend closer, deepens the kiss, delights in the content sigh that escapes Draco’s mouth. They can stay here, in bed, with only each other, for as long as they want.

They have time, now, and Harry plans on spending as much of it as he can with the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @mfingenius :D


End file.
